particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Llaqta Kingdom
The Llaqta Kingdom was a medieval kingdom in the far eastern part of the continent of Dovani. Between 1210 and 1837 it was a part of the Istapali Empire, and in 2462 it became a part of Hulstria & Gao-Soto's Eastern Territories. History Origin Prior to 729 CE, numerous interdependent villages and tribes existed in the modern-day Suyu Llaqta. While many of these groups emerged independently of one another, as they grew in size and population, they began to interact through conflict and cooperation. By the early 7th century, several city-states had emerged around the various sections of fertile land within the region. At this time, there was little shared culture between them aside from similar social structure- most were governed by 'kings'. Despite various wars between the city-states, no single one gained any significant power within the area. Between the years 670 and 690, the Quispi tribe migrated to the region from further north. Since most of the land suitable for farming was already occupied, the Quispi were forced to either compete with an incumbent group or assimilate into one. Qoriqoyllur of Charima agreed to accept the Quispi but granted them far inferior rights to the incumbent population. Relative to the total population, the proportion of Quispi soared in the following years until they nearly outnumbered the native counterparts yet they were still severely persecuted. Consequently, when Aliqora of Llaqta launched an assault on Charima, many Quispi welcomed the invaders and aided in the overthrow of Qoriqoyllur. As a reward for their effort and loyalty, Aliqora of Llaqta embraced the Quispi and granted them the rights to hunt and farm much of the remaining land in Charima. Over the next decade, the size of the region controlled Aliqora (and later his son Rawaoqllo) dissuaded any potential challengers from attempting to invade. Instead, many of the other city states fought each other contributing to a relative weakening of Llaqta's neighbours. Unification According to a local myth, Asiriyaku of Llaqta was informed by the sun itself that he should pursue the cause of unifying the states which surrounded his kingdom. By the year 728 CE, the Llaqta-Charima state was far more stable and powerful than its five neighbours. Asiriyaku ordered a messenger to travel to each of them, informing them that they had the choice to accept him as their ruler immediately or face a full-scale invasion. Three states chose to accept Asiriyaku while a further one surrendered before an attack was launched. The conquest of Rimayhua was swift, being completed in 729. At this point, Asiriyaku sought to consolidate his rule by granting the state's former rulers positions within the nobility Early period Initially, the Llaqta Kingdom and its rulers were content to hold onto their existing territory. Without the outside threat of other states, the focus was on maintaining internal stability. In order to prevent rebellion, successive kings (known as 'Mandakuq's) granted relatively extensive rights to local populations. Unlike in the past, there were no restrictions on the ability of normal citizens to acquire land. As time passed, the former city-states became more inter-connected and a shared culture began to develop. The original language spoken by the Llaqta population spread and was heavily influence by the native tongues of other groups living within the kingdom. Category:Suyu Llaqta Category:History of Suyu Llaqta Category:History of Dovani